


the boyfriend tag

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Fanservice, Gen, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: "Happy Valentine's Day 2020!"





	the boyfriend tag

"Hello and welcome to Twoset Violin," Eddy says to the camera. "It's Valentine's day!"

"Hooray," Brett says without inflection. 

"And you all know what that means," Eddy continues, smirking. "We're going to be playing a game today called the girlfriend tag. Uh... boyfriend tag. Couples tag! Whatever. So we have twenty questions here in this pouch, and we're going to take turns drawing them out and asking them to each other. The point is to see how well we know each other."

"Hooray," Brett says again, staring lifelessly into the camera. Eddy holds out his fist, and Brett looks down, startled. "Oh, right."

"Scissors, paper, rock."

Brett plays rock and Eddy plays scissors.

"You win," Eddy says. 

"Hooray," Brett sighs and reaches for the questions. He pulls one out and starts reading. "What's the first thing you noticed about me?"

Eddy thinks for a moment and starts laughing. 

"Bro, what!" Brett protests. "I was fourteen, don't make fun of me!"

"Your eyes," Eddy says, and then giggles again. "You were really tired, I think, and you kept blinking, and you had those tiny wire glasses at the time - "

"Oh, right."

"I thought you looked like a sleepy koala. It was cute," Eddy finishes, smirking. 

Brett sighs deeply and hides his head in his hoodie, pulling the drawstring right. Only the first question and the video is going so well already.

"Ok, my turn! What do I do in my free time?"

"I don't know, just relax and whatever," Brett says, trying to think. Eddy frowns at him, silently conveying to him to try harder. "Oh, you like watching videos of BTS. And googling pictures of Jimin - "

"Hey!" Eddy protests. "It was that one time!"

"Mmhmm. And you like going to coffee, and watching anime obviously, and reading manga... oh yeah. Yaoi manga," Brett finishes triumphantly, waggling his eyebrows. 

"The story is good! I don't discriminate against love," Eddy proclaims, putting his hand over his heart dramatically, striking a pose. 

"Ok, my turn to ask a question," Brett says, grabbing one. "What is... what? What dressing do I always wear? What's that supposed to mean."

"Bro," Eddy says and pulls the paper over to look at it and make sure Brett isn't just failing at reading.

"Like I'm a salad?"

"I guess what clothes do you wear?" Eddy decides. "That's easy. Merch."

"That's right." Brett pulls the front of his periodic table PrAcTiCe shirt, displaying it to the camera. "Guys, check out our merch! Twosetapparel dot com!"

"Yeah!" Eddy says, pointing at his own "I NEED TO PRACTICE" tee. "Ok, my turn. How did we first meet?"

"Argh no this again," Brett messes up his hair in frustration. They've already answered this question so. Many. Times. He sighs and starts the story. "We met in maths tutoring when Eddy was thirteen and I was fourteen. We sat next to each other and we were like, "oh, who are you? What do you do? Oh, I play violin too. Ok cool I hate my life but I'll see you next week.' And then we saw each other in orchestra the very next day, blah blah blah."

"Yeah, and then we bonded because everyone else was old," Eddy finishes, and pets Brett's arm. 

Brett sighs again. "What kind of wedding would I want to have?"

"Um... " Eddy thinks. "You'd want to have a really big wedding, like at least 200 people, like all of your relatives and everyone you've ever met, and it would be super fancy and in this giant church, and lots of white flowers to match your white dress, and you'll have your parents walk you down the aisle to Pachelbel's Canon." Eddy cracks up laughing to his own jokes before he's even done talking. 

Brett stares dead-ly into the camera to convey how he feels about that. "I'm never getting married," he says.

"Aw, baby," Eddy says, pouting and then immediately giggling again. "What was your first impression of me?"

"You were a giant nerd," Brett says immediately, and Eddy turns to him, mouth dropping open in shock and outrage. Brett shrugs. "You were all studious and awake and paying attention and whatever."

"Look, I always paid attention in tutoring. I didn't want to waste my mum's hard-earned money, guys, you gotta appreciate what your parents sacrifice for you to get ahead in life, alright? Don't be like that one kid who failed the same maths class five times."

"Oh my god, that guy," Brett laughs. "That's right kids, stay in school! Work hard, practice, make Ling Ling proud. Yeah."

He's waiting for the next question when Eddy pokes him. "It's your turn to ask."

"Oh yeah," Brett shakes his head and shakes the pouch which seems as full of questions as when they started. "Oh my god, this video is going to be so long. What celebrity would I like to meet the most?"

"Keanu Reeves!" Eddy says and makes a cheering motion with his arms when Brett nods. "Am I a morning person or an evening person?"

"Definitely an evening person... I mean, I guess you could be a morning person if you went to bed early all the time, but. Nah, you're an evening person. What do we argue about the most?"

"Guys, we don't argue," Eddy says, and holds his hands up in a heart. "We're all about the love."

"Yeah, we're lovers, not fighters," Brett says, and then mentally reviews what just came out of his mouth. "Uh, I mean."

Eddy falls off his chair laughing. Brett hides his head in his hoodie again, waiting for Eddy to recover enough to ask the next question. 

"Ok, ok," Eddy says, actually wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. "If I was an animal which one would I be?"

"A hedgehog, obviously," Brett says. 

"No, what obviously?" Eddy says. "I don't get it."

"Because you like to sleep a lot, like hedgehogs."

"But why can't I just be a koala?"

"Nah, too defenceless. I don't want you to fall out of a tree and get eaten."

"Aww," Eddy says, and pets Brett's arm again. 

"What colour are my eyes?" Brett reads. "Why are all these questions about my eyes?"

"Brown," Eddy says and then suddenly he's like an inch away from Brett's face. Brett freezes in total panic. "Yep, brown. Just checking."

"Who said 'I love you' first?" Eddy asks. 

"Uh," Brett says, his mind still a blank panic from Eddy being so close. It's just startling, that's all. "I don't remember, probably you?"

"Nah it was definitely you," Eddy says with surety. "Brett says 'I love you' to all of his friends."

"That's true, but don't you?"

"Nah, you were the first person outside my family that I ever said it to."

"Wait, really?" Brett says, genuinely surprised. "_Really_? Aw, bro." He clears his throat and pulls out the next question. "Who's the organised one in the relationship?"

"Definitely you," Eddy says. "Would you... kiss me in front of my parents?"

"Lol no," Brett says automatically. "I don't do PDA."

"That's true," Eddy confirms. 

"Complete this sentence," Brett reads. "'You're my _________.'"

"Bubble tea?" Eddy suggests innocently. 

Brett thinks about it and then makes a face. "What are you saying, that I like to suck - "

"PG, PG, we're a PG rated channel," Eddy says loudly, waving his arms. "What am I not good at?"

"Uh, not swearing on camera," Brett says. "Remembering stuff sometimes. Left-hand pizz."

"Ouch, man, that hurts," Eddy says. 

Brett pats his shoulder consolingly. "Ooh, I think we're almost done. What is your favourite physical feature about me?"

"Oh, now I have to say nice things about you?" Eddy shakes his head in mock annoyance. "Uh.... uh......." His eyes dart around, looking Brett over, and Brett twitches nervously. 

"I swear to god if you say my eyes - "

"Your hands," Eddy says randomly. 

"My hands?" Brett says confused. 

"Yeah," Eddy shrugs. "You touch things with them. You make music with them." He shrugs again and looks at Brett kinda defiantly. "I like them."

Brett raises his eyebrows and wiggles his fingers at the camera. Eddy is so weird. 

"If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?" Eddy asks. 

"Um. I don't know. I mean, probably nothing... cos then you wouldn't be you."

"Aww," Eddy says.

"Wait, no. I thought of something. I would take away your perfect pitch, so you couldn't flex on me with it."

"Dammit, I thought you loved me," Eddy says, pouting. 

Brett reaches for the pouch. It's almost empty, only a few questions left. "What's my best friend's name?" he asks. 

"Eddy Chen," Eddy proclaims. 

"Well, actually... " Brett says, just to see the look of outrage in Eddy's eyes. "Haha just kidding, it's you."

"I was going to say, if it wasn't me... " Eddy says, and makes a throat-slicing motion. 

"You're.... going to cut my head off?"

"No! No no no! Guys, we don't condone violence on this channel! I just meant, our relationship would be over."

"Ah, so you're that type of jealous girlfriend," Brett says, smirking. 

"I mean, whatever. You can be friends with other people too, I don't care," Eddy says, pretending to flip his hair. "Alright, this is the last question. How long have we been together?"

"The moment of truth," Brett says, and drum rolls on the table. "0 years."

Eddy gasps audibly. "You deny our love? After... 6 years, and we've been raising our child Twoset Violin together this whole time..."

"Oh right, right," Brett says, playing along. "Obviously, our child Twoset Violin. Please like and subscribe to keep our child and our relationship and our dreams alive!"

Eddy gives a thumbs up to the camera. "Happy Valentine's Day 2020!"


End file.
